


cute oneshots cause im a lonely b*tch

by nato_a8



Category: Love oneshots
Genre: :(, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm sad and single, Love, Multi, Other, but its ok we deal with it by this, haha - Freeform, no really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nato_a8/pseuds/nato_a8
Summary: just some oneshots about falling in love so I have a healthy coping mechanism
Relationships: who ever/reader





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Keep the pieces (so yeah I’m a nerd and I like legos so take this, trust me some regular ones are coming just let me have this. Also, this is not made to be very young kids, like anything younger than 13. I know you guys like your romance too, you 10 to 12-year-olds but please wait for a bit because love is maturing you way too fast and you should enjoy your time as a kid cause it is precious don’t waste it thinking about love and shit. I know none of you are going to listen to that but it is worth a shot)

Key:  
c/n=choice name/crush name

You had been talking to this person online for a couple of months now (I know about the dangers of meeting someone online but in this perfect scenario everything is fine) you guys lived pretty far apart so you hadn’t seen them in person yet, but you guys would facetime almost every day and talk for hours. Whether it was about some things that have been bothering you guys recently or the newest lego set you got and were starting to build. Over the months you guys became very close friends and you could consider them your best friend even. The only issue was that you were starting to catch feelings for them and we all know how that goes. Fast forward to a year later it’s spring and you are enjoying going out in the warm weather and doing all those fun spring activities. You were out in the city when you suddenly got a text from c/n asking you where you were, you were very confused. Why would they ask if they live so far away? But even so, you sent a selfie of wherever you were and told them you thought it was kind of weird and then you started to worry that maybe someone had taken them and was trying to come after you next? But you decided to stay put for some reason, after waiting for about 10 minutes you were debating on leaving when a taxi pulled up and out came none other than c/n they had the biggest smile on their face as they got out of the car and god was it contagious, cause in a matter of seconds it would have spread to your face not that it would have needed to cause you were already grinning from ear to ear as you ran up to them. You gave them the biggest hug as they lifted you off the ground and spun you around. After they set you down they got their stuff from the trunk of the taxi and the taxi sped off. You asked them what they were doing here and that's when they looked you dead in the eye and kissed you, there was only a moment of hesitation on your end but you soon melted into the kiss letting them hold you there like you two were the only ones left on the face of the earth, you could hear a couple of cheers and claps from people passing you guys but you soon forgot about the people it was only you and them at that moment it didn’t matter that people were there you had them and you were so happy that year of pining seemed all worth it now as they kissed you with so much love and passion. You both pulled away and blushed hard, and that was when they very awkwardly asked you out which you agreed to with an overly aggressive head nod while blushing like crazy. You guys decided to walk around the city and while you were walking and talking about random things their eyes spotted something, you followed their eyes to see what they were staring at and saw that a lego store was placed a couple of yards away you laughed but were also very intrigued even though you had lived here your entire life, you never noticed the store it was like the store was just there for you guys to have it the first time you met. You grabbed c/n’s hand and ran to the store, it was a decent size and had shelves filled to the brim with all different types of lego sets. Your eyes fell upon the make your own character things. You showed c/n the character making spot and they walked over to it, you next to them. They looked at you and told you that you guys should make each other so you did you both made the other and once you were finished you both handed each other the character, you got one of those boxes to put the little figures in, and continued looking around. You guys ended up leaving with two bags full of new sets to make. You two left the store and went on your way, you brought c/n to some of your favorite parts of the city and talked to them about basically everything. The sun was starting to set and you decided to take them to a little park to watch the sunset. Once the sun had set and it had started to cool down the night spring air giving you chills you both decided to head to c/n’s hotel where you went earlier to drop off their bags and then you could head home. After a couple of minutes you reached the hotel and kissed c/n about to leave when they grabbed your wrist lightly, you looked at them with a questioning face. They asked you to stay at their hotel room for the night since they had noticed you looked so cold earlier, you were a bit cold, you didn’t anticipate being out for so long, and didn’t bring a sweater. After a bit of convincing, c/n got you to stay. The next day you guys woke up bright and early, you told c/n that you were going to head home to get dressed for the day and all. You got out of the hotel, picked up your bags, kissed c/n on the forehead then headed out. You got home and took a nice shower before getting dressed and ready to go out again. C/n told you that they would meet you at your house, so you waited till they got there. Around 15 minutes later they showed up and you both left for breakfast. You brought them to a little bakery to pick up some food so you could take it to your apartment so you guys could have it while working on one of the lego sets you got yesterday. Once you two got to your apartment you went straight down to work on the set and finished it in a couple of hours. After that, you guys took a very well-deserved nap after working so hard on the lego set. You were cuddled up on top of c/n while they played with your soft hair. You guys did talk about going out earlier that day but decided that it was much cozier there. Those were some ways that you would spend the time you had with c/n it was either going out and spending the whole day in the city or staying nice and cozy in your house. But just like that the days flew by and suddenly c/n had to go. You had decided to not think about it too much until the last second. You brought them to the airport and sadness was evident on your face. You didn’t want c/n to leave, but you knew they had to. You walked them inside and before they left they gave you one more long passionate kiss. Once you two pulled away they gave you something. A little lego piece on a chain you looked at it quizzically then c/n showed you thier's that was around their neck and connected the pieces, the two pieces made a little heart and you thought it was the dorkiest yet most precious thing ever and you gave c/n a huge hug. You really didn’t want them to leave but you knew it had to happen, they couldn’t say with you right now. You watched as c/n walked away and felt a couple of tears slip, you felt a bit dumb for crying sense you knew they were going to facetime you as soon as they got home, but you still didn’t like them going. You drove home and just sat on your couch thinking about what you could do. That's when you noticed the little heart lego thing you got the first-day c/n came and you both went to the Lego store. Then you got a great idea, you got some envelopes along with the heart lego set. You started to write a letter saying all the things that you loved about c/n. You folded up the letter and placed it in an envelope and put a couple of pieces from the set in the envelope. Once you closed the envelope you put a stamp on it and c/n’s address with a little note in the corner that said: “keep the pieces” and placed it in a little box. You repeated this until you got to the last lego pieces and then you put the instructions in with that last letter. You were going to send a letter once a week so that once they got all the letters they could put together the heart. You smiled at your idea and walked down to the nearest mailbox to put the first letter in. this was going to be tough now that you had met c/n in the flesh and you weren’t used to not having them with you but you thought that you could do it and that everything was going to be ok. Before heading in you gave the little necklace c/n got you and held it close to your heart, god you loved them


	2. Chapter 2

Flower fields: haha I have brought you a normal prompt, if you couldn’t tell it has to do with flowers, flower shop au anyone? 

Key: c/n=choice name/crush name and y/n= your name

So you own a little flower shop nestled into the big buildings of the city and you enjoy it a lot you love your little shop and you got to meet so many people when you were there, you had a small apartment above the shop and when you weren’t working that's where you would spend most of your time. You were working one day when someone came into the shop, it would have been a pretty average interaction, you giving them a warm greeting and they would look around a bit. But this was a bit different, this person was very attractive, (eww that sounded weird but we are gonna roll with it) they gave you a friendly smile and you waved shyly and they started to look around. After a bit they came up to the register holding a bouquet of orange daisies, marigolds, and poppies. You looked at the flowers and smiled, you had always liked these flowers together that's why you made so many bouquets with them together. “Would you like me to add a note with them?” you questioned while putting them in the protective plastic. “Actually yes I would like that.” they replied. “Ok great, what would you like it to say?” you asked. They told you a series of numbers which you assumed was their number, they paid and you gave them the flowers. They took the flowers and handed them back to you, you were confused then they looked back up at you with a smile and whispered “call me” and walked out the store. You blushed hard and went to bring the flowers up to your apartment. Once you had closed up the shop you headed upstairs where the flowers from earlier greeted you, you felt your cheeks heating up again at the memory. You found the little note on the flowers and dialed the number into your phone, it rang for a couple of seconds and then you heard a voice on the other end of the line, you were a bit nervous sense you have never talked to this person besides when you were checking out their flowers (I don’t know why that sounds so weird). But to your surprise the conversation ran smoothly and you guys talked for quite a couple of hours before you had to hang up cause you had work tomorrow. The next day you were working and someone showed up, you looked up ready to greet a random person but when you looked up you saw c/n “oh hey c/n!” you said in a cheery voice, they looked up and smiled walking over to you. “When’s your lunch break?” they asked. “Um, in a couple of minutes my friend will be coming to watch over around then so yeah. Why?” you gave them a questioning look. “I would like to take you to lunch. I know of a cafe that I am almost positive that you will absolutely love” they said in an excited tone. “That sounds really fun. Do you just want to wait here till my friend comes?” you said. “Sure that sounds good.” they replied. True to your word a couple minutes later your friend showed up to the shop and when they saw c/n they gave you a knowing look but didn’t say anything. You started to blush, was it that obvious that you were starting to crush on c/n? You decided to push that thought away and tell c/n that your friend was here. C/n and your friend had a quick introduction and after that c/n grabbed your hand and brought you outside. You looked at your connected hands and you already knew that your cheeks were tinted pink. You got into c/n’s car and they started to drive you guys to the cafe. You arrived, you looked at it, probably making heart eyes. The cafe had flowers adorning the entire cafe, there was a little sign with the cafe's name, it was called “the hidden garden cafe” you loved it. C/n grabbed your hand again and led you inside. It was very nice out so you guys went to the outdoor seating. You both found a lovely spot that overlooked the flower field where the cafe was. “Why would you want to take me here? It’s so nice I almost feel undeserving of it.” you said with a small smile. “Well first you absolutely deserve to go to nice places and second I brought you here so we can get to know each other better.” c/n said. You blushed at what they said but decided to ignore it and hoped that they would too. You guys were at the cafe for an hour but then you had to start heading back to your shop. This went on for months, c/n taking you to different cafes for lunch and you guys talking. You guys became so close and it was wonderful. Then one day c/n came to bring you to lunch, but it was a bit different. C/n had a bouquet of flowers the same flowers as the ones they had given you the first time you both met. “C/n! Where did you get those flowers?! You should only be getting flowers from me, you know that!” you said with fake anger. They chuckled “now it wouldn’t be a surprise if I bought the flowers from your shop” they said and handed you the flowers. “Read the note” they said. You read the note and it said ‘y/n will you go on a date with me’ you blushed so hard someone would have thought you were dying. You nodded with a big smile. Over the months that you had hung out your crush had become very big but you never let yourself believe that they could like you. They were very excited and picked you up in a hug and spun you around as you laughed. They told you that they would come back at seven to pick you up for dinner. Lets just say you were very smiley for the rest of the day. Once you closed up the flower shop you ran up to your apartment and started to get ready. Seven rolled around much quicker than you anticipated, but you were still very excited. C/n was outside and sent you a text to meet them which you did heading down and you saw them there with a single rose “what is this? The bachelor/bachelorette?” you questioned with a laugh. “I don’t need to go on the bachelor/bachelorette when I have you” they said “that is so cheesy” you said wrinkling your nose. They laughed and you guys walked to their car and you guys drove off to the restaurant. You guys both had a great time laughing, talking, and all that. Once you left after a small argument about who was paying (you lost, sorry lol) but then you guys went to c/n’s house to have a little sleepover (not like that we don’t do that here). When you got there c/n gave you one of their hoodies and some sweatpants for you to wear. You took them and went to the bathroom to change. You walked out and they just stared at you, you got a bit self conscious for a split second but all of a sudden they walked up to you, held your face and whispered “you look so cute y/n. May I kiss you?” they asked (consent is key). You nodded and they kissed you, you both smiled into the kiss. It was soft and passionate and in your head you were just thinking, I could get used to this.

a/n: WHAT?!?! ACTUAL DIALOGUE?!?! NOT ONLY BITS AND PARTS OF CONVERSATION?!?!?! WOW THIS IS A BIG DIFFERENCE TO THE LAST STORY IF YOU READ IT!!! Lmao I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
